


Our Demons Within

by TheorianDG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Theo Raeken, Dom Stiles, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Stiles Stilinski, Violence, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/pseuds/TheorianDG
Summary: After they'd broken up, Stiles never thought he'd end up meeting the creepy father Malia never seemed discuss. Returning to Beacon Hills under the threat of violence was interesting enough to pique his interest but meeting Theo? A lackey of Peter's who looks like he's just begging to be fucked? Definitely worth the trip.





	Our Demons Within

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks goes out DemonzDust and whatthefridge for beta reading this story, because believe me without them it would have been a lot worse.

Malia makes it sound like her dad is actually the devil.

She hadn’t wanted to come back to Beacon Hills in the first place but apparently her father had insisted. Now Stiles was no expert in parenting given that he’d lost his own folks when he was kid. Yet, Peter saw it fit to send Malia a package with nothing but a note wrapped almost lovingly around a bloody thumb. 

_Just come for a visit, sweetie. That’s all I’m asking, your old pal Kira is quite beside herself with concern. You’ve been gone so very long. Surely, you wouldn’t want anything else to happen to her? After all, she’s such a sweet girl._

_Love, Dad. ___

__Stiles had done his fair share of blackmail. It was often necessary to get a target in place when he was short on time, no one wanted liked hiring a hitman who couldn’t beat a deadline. Alas, no was willing to call him an assassin, a shame all those hours he’d poured into Assassin’s Creed going to waste. Taking some girl to force his own daughter’s hand?_ _

__It was a little crude but Stiles could appreciate the guy’s dedication to seeing his daughter, it still went against his own code of ethics. Not that Stiles was any better, he didn’t have that many rules but he made sure to never involve innocent people without reason. Truth be told, this whole thing was rather enlightening, it definitely explained why she didn’t freak when he told her the things he did for a living. She’d broken up with him on the spot but they’d managed to stay close friends with his promise to keep her out of his work._ _

__He’d been a little upset but he respected her decision, that life wasn’t for everyone.He just wished her father would do her the same kindness. Stiles had grown up in Beacon Hills, he knew well that despite the friendly atmosphere of the town that it had a seedy underworld flourishing. They weren’t many places in Beacon County that he didn’t know but of course, Malia’s dad had to live in the richest part of town._ _

__People had always given Stiles funny looks around here, like somehow they knew that deep down he didn’t belong. Which made pickpocketing the obscenely wealthy locals far too much of a hassle, so naturally he stayed far away._ _

__He still can’t quite believe it when their Uber pulls up outside of Beacon Tower, the only luxury apartment building in the entire county. If anyone were to ask, Stiles will immediately deny pointing and bouncing in his seat like a child. “You used to live here?!”_ _

__Malia merely rolls her eyes, stepping out of the car. “It’s not that big of a deal, close your mouth already.” His lips snap shut, unaware that he’d actually been gaping in awe of the building when Malia starts toward the entrance._ _

__Which leaves Stiles to grab their bags from the car. He thanks the driver after retrieving their things from the trunk, slingling them over his shoulders and struggling to catch up to Malia. “Gee, Stiles thanks for getting the bags and coming with me to visit my psycho of a dad. You are so welcome, Malia. Honestly, the pleasure is all mine.”_ _

__She glances over her shoulder at him, still looking frustrated but the corner of her lip twitches so he counts it as a win all the same. “I just want to get this over with, I need to make sure Kira is okay.” As about okay as anyone could be when they were minus thumb but alive was better than the alternative._ _

__The reception is about as grandiose as young Stiles expected, the kind of place that puts five star hotels to shame. All gold and white trimming along the walls with various depictions of renaissance artwork and intricate architectural designs that probably cost a fortune._ _

__They make their way to a waiting area that consists of several plush chairs, that look softer than any bed Stiles has ever owned. Malia takes a seat and he follows her example, placing their bags down carefully so as not to draw any unwarranted attention._ _

__“So are you gonna call and tell him we’re here or what?”_ _

__Malia scoffs. “Knowing my dad? He already knows we’re here, probably had someone watching us since we got off our plane.” She says it so offhandedly that he believes it instantly, though it’s not all that surprising giving what he’d been able to find on Peter. Well technically Danny had looked him up at Stiles’ request. Not that he hadn’t bitched about it, though Danny had been a lot more inclined to help after Stiles had eaten him out for the better part of an hour._ _

__“My sweet darling daughter, it is wonderful to see you again,” Peter says as he appears from the elevator. The surveillance photos Danny dug up don’t do Peter justice, he’s pretty hot in a dad sort of way. He carries himself like type of guy who doesn’t deal well with the fact that he’s aging, everything about him screams trying too hard._ _

__Whether it’s the meticulously styled hair, the deep V-neck henley, the ridiculously tight pants and the fact that he’s being flanked by three teenage goons. Stiles is kind of into him. He's always had a thing for older guys but he knows better than get with ringleaders like Peter. Not again, not after Deucalion Peter barely glances in Stiles’ direction before strutting over to Malia and kneeling dramatically at her side and forcibly taking one of her hands in own. “Oh my, look how you’ve grown!”_ _

__Malia yanks away from him as if she’s been burned, her features taut with disgust. “It’s only been two years, Peter. And I wouldn’t even be here now if you hadn’t threatened me.”_ _

__Peter places a hand against his chest and Stiles is beginning to have a hard time dealing with this level douchebaggery. “I’m well aware. Not a moment goes by when I don’t think of how you just walked out one day.”_ _

__Suddenly Malia is on her feet, staring Peter down in a way that would make most men cower in fear. “I left because I got tired of dealing with your shit. Now tell me what happened to Kira or I’m leaving, right fucking now!”_ _

__The few people around them stop, obviously interested in the little debacle in their home. It’s then that Peter stands, his eyes grow cold and distant but he smiles, the picture of unyielding composure. “Get on with your business everyone,” he says with a wave of his hand. “I’d greatly like to avoid having to making a few house calls.” The reaction is instant, they scatter like roaches. If Peter weren’t so damn unlikeable, Stiles might be impressed._ _

__“Now why don’t we take this upstairs to my floor.” Peter turns to his goons “Corey, Donovan, if you would be so kind as carry their bags...”_ _

__“Y’know,” Stiles just has to say, “most guys your age tend to keep a harem of pretty girls but everyone has their own taste I suppose.” Malia stifles a laugh into her hand, Peter looks like someone just slapped him the face. “Not dissing your taste or anything,” he adds, a part of him realizing he should stop but it’s just too easy. “That Donovan kid looks like a bit of a weasel though.”_ _

__Peter holds his gaze for a long moment in which Stiles refuses to back down. “What a lovely friend you’ve brought home with you, let’s get going.”_ _

__Stiles doesn’t miss the little gesture Peter makes or the way his boys move to form a tight circle around Stiles as they walk. He doesn’t really mind until they get to the elevator, he’s packed tight between Corey and Donovan. The last one, the brunette with a wicked smile and very plump looking ass is pressed a bit too close to Stiles’ front for his comfort._ _

__“Not to be rude or anything but could you get hot cheeks here to move a bit?” he complains. “Pretty hard focus with an ass like that so close.” The brunette in question turns and smiles, which only makes Stiles’ little problem significantly harder._ _

__“For fucks sake.” Malia looks back at him with thinly veiled amusement. “Don’t flirt with Theo, he’s a worthless scumbag. Trust me on that.”_ _

__Theo chuckles, low in throat. “Missed you too, Malia.”_ _

__When Peter said “his floor,” he wasn’t kidding. When the elevator finally reaches its stop, the elevator doors open into what might as well be a condo. Peter steps out into his home as if nothing's wrong, and Stiles is about to thank his lucky star until Corey and Donovan take a firm hold his arms. He’s a little surprised Peter doesn’t launch into melodramatic soliloquy._ _

__“Peter, what the hell is this?” Malia snaps._ _

__“It’s nothing, dear. I promise, the boys here are just going to keep your little friend occupied while you and I get reacquainted.” The loose translation of beat him up for talking too much always sounds the same no matter how people word it, Stiles gets that a lot.”_ _

__“Come have dinner with me, I’ll tell you all about Kira and you can tell me what you’ve been up to.” He’s got a smile like a shark._ _

__“I’m not leaving him with your knock off thugs, Peter make them let him go-”_ _

__“Chill Malia,” Stiles intervenes. “I’ll be fine. Cross my heart and hope to die.” She doesn’t seem to share his appreciation for humor in tense situations. “Do me a favor, go to whatever ludicrously fancy dining room is waiting for you and let me have a quick word with your Daddy-o here.” It’s more than worth it when Peter’s eyebrow twitches, like it’s taking every ounce of his restraint not beat Stiles within an inch of his life._ _

__“Fine.” It comes out through gritted teeth, he’s never going to hear the end of this. “I swear to god, if he gets hurt. I will never forgive you, Peter.” She snatches her bag from Corey and storms off._ _

__“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Peter says. “Off you go, I’ll be along in moment.” He actually has the audacity to pat her on the head as she goes, Peter waits until he’s sure she’s out of earshot before turning back to Stiles. “You are a particular brand of annoying, I really wish I could kill you.”_ _

__“I get that a lot, part of my charms I guess.” He tries to gesture to himself theatrically only to be reminded that he’s being restrained. “Right, I forgot about baby face and angry eyes here.” He clears throat with practiced decorum. “I’ve got a proposition for you, my good man.”_ _

__Peter crosses his arms, oozing skepticism and bravado like a Bond villain. “Do share with the rest of us.”_ _

__“Now, I know thing or two about guys who work like you do.” Which isn’t far from the truth but Stiles doesn’t generally let them live long after an indignity quite like this. “And with fine gentleman such as yourself, there’s always a rat in your group. Y’know, the smarmy upstart who thinks he’s getting away with stealing from you but you really know all about. Which one?”_ _

__Peter doesn’t say a thing but he, Theo, and Corey all look towards Donovan. “The fuck is wrong with you guys, I haven’t done anything!”_ _

__Stiles almost believes Donovan, but the trembling is a dead give away. “Thanks for the info,” he says. “Now let me do you a quick favor.”_ _

__He goes limp just long enough for them lose their grip, breaking free with ease and slamming Corey against the wall face first. Shame, he seems like a good kid. Theo reaches for his side but Stiles is already there, a blur of movement. Snatching the switchblade away and delivering a swift kick to his chest, sending him tumbling out of the elevator._ _

__“You’re welcome, by the way,” Stiles deadpans, and before Donovan can do anything, Stiles darts back into the elevator and slits his throat in a single wide arc. The blade carves a clean red line in the meat of Donovan’s neck, barely any spillage but that’s to be expected, he’s a professional after all._ _

__Peter remains impassive, as he watches Donovan try to cover his neck as he bleeds out and falls to his knees._ _

__When Donovan finally slumps over, gurgling on his own blood, Peter laughs and claps his hands like someone just performed a party trick. “Okay, I must admit. That was rather delightful. It’s nice to know my daughter has someone willing to get their hands dirty.” Corey looks horrified which backs up Stiles’ theory about him being the weakest of this band of misfits, no stomach for violence._ _

__“Please tell me you have someone to clean that up because dumping a body isn’t how I wanted spend the start of my weekend.” Stiles tosses the knife back at Theo, who catches it with amused glint in his eyes._ _

__“Yes, yes. I’ll have someone take care of it. I’m assuming this act of generosity is going to cost me something?”_ _

__Stiles shrugs. “Nothing big, two things really. One, whoever this Kira person is, let her go.”_ _

__“Oh you needn’t worry, Kira’s a good friend of the family. That wasn’t even her thumb, it belonged to some whore I plucked off the street.” Clever bastard. “What’s number two?”_ _

__“I wanna fuck that guy.” He says pointing directly at Theo._ _

__“Excuse me?” Theo responds incredulously._ _

__“Deal. Corey, get up and go find Ennis. He’ll help with this mess and Theo, show our friend here a good time.”_ _

__“You’re not pimping me out, you entitled piece of shit-”_ _

__“Y’know, the Dread Doctors have been asking about you,” Peter says as all the color drains from Theo’s face. Stiles honestly can’t blame him for it. He’s heard of the Dread Doctors, sick fucks that kidnap, torture, and test their drugs on anyone they can get their hands on. “I told them I still had use for you.” Peter looms over Theo. “That hasn’t changed, has it?”_ _

__“N-No.” The fights all gone from him._ _

__“Perfect. The guest room is right down the hall there. Do try to keep the screaming to minimum, then again the walls are soundproof.” He starts walking before calling over his shoulder, “Don’t wear the boy out too much, I have work for him in the morning.”_ _

__“No promises, dude!” Stiles bends over, plucking his bag off the ground, ignoring the splatter of blood that’s now stained it. Stiles helps Corey to his feet, smiling apologetically. “Sorry you had to see that, Corey.” Stiles smirks at Theo. “Take me to our room, sweet cheeks.”_ _

__Theo doesn’t respond but he leads Stiles down a short hallway, after a few turns they come to a door. The hesitation is clear, so Stiles steps past him and into the room, whistling at the spacious arrangements. Peter’s totally the kind of dad to flaunt his wealth to his daughters friends, at least this works out in Stiles’ favor. “Come on in Theo, I’m not gonna bite unless you’re into that kinda thing.”_ _

__Theo bites his lip, entering the room and closing the door being him. Stiles plops down eagle spread on the king sized, dropping his bag, and looking to Theo patiently._ _

__“You really gonna make me do this?” Theo asks._ _

__“No.” Stiles reaches out, slipping his fingers into the waist of Theo’s pants and pulling him closer, unsurprised at the lack of resistance. “I’m not going to make you do this if you don’t want to. You can either walk out and tell your boss you did the deed or you can be a good boy, get on your knees, and suck my dick. Your call.”_ _

__The moment ticks on but Stiles is sure it’s just for show, that he’s already made his decision because he’s yet to look towards the door even once. Theo moves towards him, carefully positioning himself between Stiles’ spread legs and kneeling down._ _

__“Peter thinks he’s punishing me.” Theo smiles, the palm of his hand now pressing lightly against the steadily growing bulge in Stiles’ jeans. He makes quick work of getting Stiles’ pants open but his touch is feather light, his fingers barely grazing Stiles through his boxers. “Doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy this.”_ _

__Stiles leans closer, giving himself the perfect view of Theo on his knees. “Oh you’re gonna enjoy this, now stop being a tease.” He shoots hand a out, taking a fistful of Theo’s hair into his grip. “We’re doing this at my pace, and I’m not exactly known for being gentle.”_ _

__Theo doesn’t try to pull away, in fact he leans into Stiles’ touch. “That a promise? You’re pretty damn scrawny looking.” Theo’s all muscle, Stiles is sure he spends a fair amount of time at the gym. Not because he actually needs to, just because he likes knowing that people are checking him out. Stiles kind of likes the air of arrogance about him. It’ll be fun to break him of that._ _

__Stiles gets a hand around his throat before he can utter another word, it’s more amusing than anything to feel Theo’s neck flex against him. If he wanted to hurt Theo, he could think of a thousand ways to do it but this? Oh Stiles knows guys like this, always mouthing off just to see what kind of reaction they’ll get. “Tell that to your buddy, Donovan.”_ _

__The way Theo smiles is almost obscene, practically feral. Stiles shudders at that, no one has ever smiled him so casually after a kill, it’s intoxicating. Theo has the eyes of a killer, it’s like looking into a broken mirror, and oh Stiles wants to keep this one. He releases Theo’s neck, and something in him shifts at the sight of Theo yanking his boxers down just beneath his balls and nosing hungrily along Stiles’ shaft, breathing in the scent of him. The first sweep of Theo’s tongue is nothing short of divine, he’s such a tease but Stiles really can’t force himself to care as he grabs hold of Theo’s hair again. Theo’s hand catches his own, holding it there and Stiles is more than happy to indulge him._ _

__Theo swirls his tongue around the tip of his cock, looking debauched in the best way possible. Stiles wants to take him apart, to spend hours with Theo laid out before him, and make him beg for release._ _

__“Be a good boy already, Theo. Take it.”_ _

__Theo obeys without question, taking half of Stiles’ cock into that smart little mouth of his in a single fluid motion. He’s the very picture of submission, Stiles can see how hard Theo is in his pants but he hasn’t touched himself yet. Is it because Stiles hasn’t given him permission? Theo swallows around him, smooth lips gliding against the length of his cock, Stiles groans low unable to keep quiet. “You’ve definitely done this before.”_ _

__Theo pulls off with an audible wet pop. “Fuck off.” His voice is rough, lips bright and spit slick. Stiles can’t help himself, he yanks Theo up by his hair and kisses him. Theo gasps, moaning into the kiss, Stiles plunges his tongue into his mouth and swallows every precious sound. Stiles holds firm to Theo’s hair, tilting his head back and exposing the pale expanse of his throat._ _

__Stiles pulls Theo into his lap, enjoying the grind and warmth of Theo’s body against his own. He’s so pretty, as willing to please as he is to fight back and Stiles wants to keep him. He dives leans forward dragging his tongue along Theo’s neck, biting down hard enough to bruise but Theo accepts it all. “Knew you’d like that.”_ _

__“You don’t know shit.” It’s funny watching him try and act tough, now of all times but that’s obviously Theo’s game. Stiles has always loved games and he doesn’t like to lose, Theo makes it easy. He wants this every bit as much as Stiles._ _

__“I bet you’re already about to come and I’ve barely even gotten started,” Theo says._ _

__Stiles laughs. “Would you like it if I was close?” Theo freezes in his lap, Stiles reaches down squeezing his clothed erection a bit harder than necessary. “What would you do if I told you to get on your knees and sit there with your mouth open?” Theo’s squirming now, Stiles can feel him throbbing in his hand. “I bet you’d be a good boy, you’d sit there and watch while I jerk off and shoot down your throat. Then I’d use your mouth to clean my dick and send you on way without letting you finish.”_ _

__Theo goes quiet, Stiles gives him credit for holding out so long and gives a particularly rough tug on his cock. Theo squeaks, honest to god squeaks, and it is so damn cute that Stiles almost considers making him come right there. “Are you telling me to do that?”_ _

__Because he would. It goes unspoken but they both know where they stand now, Stiles has him and Theo is more than willing to allow himself to be taken. “No. Lose your clothes and make it quick.” The speed with which Theo complies is astonishing, he’s on feet lightning quick, and he stripes so fast that Stiles barely even gets to enjoy the show. He’d expected Theo to have a nice body but fuck, did he have to be this goddamn gorgeous? “Come here.”_ _

__When Theo’s standing before him. Cock rigid and leaking mere inches away from Stiles’ face, he has to take a moment and savour this shameless vision of beauty. Stiles slowly curls his fingers around Theo’s length, he’s got a bit more girth than Stiles, the weight of it in his hand firm and unyielding. He pays close attention to Theo’s face, stroking him roughly, delighting in the way his eyes flutter closed and his breath comes out in erratic little puffs._ _

__“Are you,” Theo asks, “fuck-are you gonna get undressed too?”_ _

__Stiles looks down at himself, still fully dressed aside from where his cock stands tall and free, pulsing with need, demanding attention. “Nope, get on the bed, Theo.” He rolls his eyes but otherwise does as he’s told and Stiles smacks his ass he goes by, because honestly how could he not? Theo doesn’t wait to be told how to present, he puts himself on display on his hands and knees. Stiles likes a guy with initiative._ _

__He doesn’t glance over his shoulder or ask Stiles what comes next, no he waits patiently like a pet longing for the word of its master. Stiles likes to think he’d make a decent master, he runs hand along Theo’s spine, loving the feel of trembling flesh beneath his fingertips. Stiles pulls away from him with great reluctance to dig into his bag and retrieve his lube and a condom, you never know when traveling. He tosses them up onto the bed next to Theo._ _

__“Hurry up,” Theo whines._ _

__Stiles’ gaze snaps back to Theo’s bare form on the bed, he steps along the bed’s edge, taking Theo’s chin into his hand. “Did you just tell me what to do?” This is the moment Stiles has been waiting for, the moment when Theo would become wrapped up in his own need and step out of line._ _

__“No?” It’s the most uncertain he’s sounded all night._ _

__Now Stiles finds out how far he can take this. “You know I have to punish you now, right?” Stiles drops on the bed, one hand lightly stroking himself and with the other points at his lap. “Come lie across me, now.”_ _

__Theo crawls towards him on the bed, a sight Stiles desperately hopes to recreate before this weekend is done. Theo settles in his lap, his cock nestling perfectly against Stiles’ own. “Happy?”_ _

__Stiles smiles, bringing his hand down swiftly and the resounding smack is absurdly satisfying. Theo tenses against him, stifling a cry into the crook of his arm. “Oh I am beyond happy right now.” He smacks Theo’s ass again even harder this time, on the opposite cheek just to watch the skin there redden. There’s such strength in him, if he wanted to, he could overpower Stiles with ease. Stiles hits him again, and again, and again. Someone’s done this to him before, Stiles can hear him counting under his breath between the pained sobs. If Stiles bothered to look he’d see tears in Theo’s eyes but his attention is elsewhere, though maybe some degree of mercy is due. “You gonna behave now?”_ _

__“Yes sir.” He’s as pitiful as he is gorgeous._ _

__“That’s my boy.” He doesn’t missed how Theo preens at the meager praise, his ass is bright red, and Stiles can’t imagine how much it stings but Theo’s loving it. Stiles leans back and grabs the lube, pouring a generous amount into his left hand, and running it over Theo’s sore ass. Theo makes a pleased sound at the cool contact, and Stiles must take pity on this beautiful creature, slowly sliding a finger into him. “Y’know Theo, that went in pretty easily. A guy might think you do this sort of thing often.”_ _

__“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He’s fisting at the sheets as Stiles steadily works a second finger in, curling them within Theo and ghosting his free hand over his outstretched form. Theo’s every moan makes him harder, makes him want more. “Never done this before in my life, you fucking perv.”_ _

__Stiles knows he’s smiling, fuck he can’t remember the last time he wanted anyone this badly. Theo probably thinks he stayed clothed to keep some distance, to maintain his air of control but it couldn’t be further from the truth. Truth is, he knows he’d have come by now if there was anymore skin to skin contact between them. Theo is hot, Stiles can’t really believe that he’s even interested, let alone so unbelievably submissive. Peter may have strong armed him into it but Stiles gave him an out and he still chose this, that has to mean something. “I’ve been called worse and you’re a shitty liar, dude but we’ll make an honest man out of you yet. Whaddya say, Theo. Want me fuck you so hard you won’t be able walk afterwards?”_ _

__“Fuck yes!” Theo pushes back against his hand, cock leaking so much that Stiles is definitely going to have a stain judging by wet spot on his pants._ _

__Stiles gives his fingers a twist. “You sure I shouldn’t prep you some more?”_ _

__“Yes, I’m sure, you scrawny piece of shit.” Stiles withdraws his fingers and swats his ass, just because he knows he can. Theo whimpers but it’s a content sound, he’d wanted that. “Can I-can I ride you?”_ _

__How could he possibly say no to that? “Well, since you asked so nicely.” Stiles plucks the condom off the bed and hands it to Theo, who sit up eagerly at his side. “Get me ready.”_ _

__Theo tears the package open with his teeth, it’s so clearly for Stiles’ benefit. He places the condom at the tip of Stiles’ cock and leans in, working it the rest of the way down with his mouth. It’s obscene. Stiles can scarcely form a coherent thought with Theo’s tongue lapping at the root of his cock, agile fingers reaching down to play with balls. It’s so much, the thin layer of latex doing nothing to mute the overpowering sensation of his touch._ _

__Stiles almost loses it when Theo starts lubing him up, the strength in his hand pumping Stiles’ cock makes his eyes roll with pleasure. Too slow, he’s being played with. Theo’s hands are magic, he breathes against Stiles’ neck, all the while rubbing his at the head of his cock. “Sit on it, Theo. We both know, you’re aching for something to fill that pretty ass of yours.”_ _

__Theo kisses him, straddling him now, and reaching back to line Stiles’ cock up with his puckered hole. He feels a growl build in Theo’s chest as he sinks down, breath catching in throat. “Finally.” Stiles would smirk at that, he really would but all he can focus on is tight heat of Theo’s body, welcoming Stiles like he was made for this._ _

__They both pause when Theo bottoms out, when Stiles is fully seated inside him. It’s embarrassingly clear that he’s not going to last long but he can get Theo there too, Stiles doubts he’s far off himself. Theo keens at the first hint of movement, wrapping his arms tight around Stiles, and rutting against him._ _

__“So pretty for me,” Stiles says as Theo hides his face in his neck, trying and failing to keep silent as Stiles grips his hips with long delicate fingers. “You got a thing for praise, Theo?”_ _

__He bites down on Theo’s exposed throat and yes, he can already see a bruise beginning to form there. “Fuck you.” Theo slams his hips down meeting every one of Stiles’ thrust with one of his own, the bed rocks beneath them, loudly banging against the wall._ _

__Stiles nibbles at his ear, slapping Theo’s ass, and driving himself deeper. “Maybe later.” He whispers the words but Theo hears it, he moans loudly now, screaming things like harder and faster. Stiles allows it, graciously complying with Theo’s desperate pleas. He reaches a hand between them, tweaking Theo’s nipple and watching him shiver at the action. “I’m so close, Theo.”_ _

__“Me too.”_ _

__“Is my gorgeous boy going to come for me?” Stiles doesn’t need him to answer, he sees the truth of it in Theo’s eyes. He could come at seconds notice, he’s been waiting for permission. Stiles wraps a hand around Theo’s cock and starts pumping him in time with his rhythm of his hips. “Go ahead, pretty boy. Give it to me.”_ _

__Theo lets go and Stiles holds him close, feels Theo’s release cover his hand, his body clamping down on Stiles’ cock. Just a little more, he raises his filthy hand between them and begins licking away at the mess. Theo gasps and joins him, their tongue meeting, lips clashing, savouring the taste and that’s all he needs. He comes with a cry, Theo’s name falls from his lips._ _

__“Fuck.” Theo’s flexing on top of him, letting Stiles ride out the last vestiges of the orgasm sweeping through him. It seems like the moment goes on forever, just him clinging to Theo, his hips a failing stutter of motion. When at last it ends, he grabs Theo’s face and kisses him fiercely. “As long as I’m stuck here, you stay with me. Got it?”_ _

__Theo smiles and it shouldn’t as charming as it is. “Yeah, I think I’m okay with that.” Theo slips off him, removing Stiles’ condom for him and tying it off before tossing it into a nearby trash can. He flops down next Stiles, placing a hand on his chest, and tugging on Stiles’ shirt.”_ _

__Stiles smirks at him. “You want me to lose my clothes, don’t you?”_ _

__Theo shrugs, the casualty is so forced and jilted, Stiles decides to indulge him. “I don’t really care, do whatever you want.” Theo says, looking away. Sure, now Theo’s a bad liar. Stiles stands, striping slowly, and takes his time, simply enjoying the feel of Theo’s appraising gaze. Once he’s nude, Stiles throws his arms wide with a flourish. “Never let it be said that I’m not good to you.” Stiles crawls into bed and drags Theo close to him, running a hand down his back and giving his ass a squeeze just because he can._ _

__“Yeah, yeah.” Theo throws his arms around him. “If you wanna be good to me, how about next time you go a little easier on me?”_ _

__Stiles cackles and Theo almost grins, if anything Stiles hadn’t given it to him hard enough. “You do recall what happened the last time you told me to do something, right?”_ _

__Theo chuckles. “I’m still sore, kind of hard to forget.”_ _

__“Give me a few minutes and it won’t be the only thing that’s hard.” He pulls Theo closer, spooning against him._ _

__He laughs and snuggles back into Stiles. “I don’t think you ever told me you name, by the way.”_ _

__“Theo, let’s not pretend that Peter didn’t look me up when he found out his daughter wasn’t coming alone.” He smoothes a hand down Theo’s back, coming to rest at his hip. “We both know, we’re not the best people here.”_ _

__“You can’t indulge me, even a little?” Theo’s tone is whiny and childish but grinning, his breath warm against Stiles’ neck. “Nice to meet you, Stiles. Even if you are a bit of a prick.”_ _

__“Nice to meet you, too. You arrogant fuck.” Stiles yawns. “Now go to sleep, eventually I’m gonna have to check on Malia.”_ _

__“How do you think that’s going?”_ _

__Stiles almost believes he gives a shit._ _

__“I don’t know but I snuck a gun past customs in Malia’s bag. Given she hasn’t come told she shoot her dad, I’m willing to assume they’re at least getting along.”_ _

__Theo shrugs, Stiles doubts he’d care much whether Peter lived or not. “So how long do you think you’ll be here?”_ _

__“Just for the weekend.” Stiles tangles his fingers in Theo’s hair, burying his face in the other’s neck.” Why? You gonna miss me?”_ _

__Theo groans and Stiles likes the way his whole body responds to simple touch. He’s so sensitive, Stiles wants explore every inch him and learn every possible way to make him scream until he passes out.  
“Don’t get your hopes up. It’s just, no one really talks to Peter the way you do and gets away with it.” Theo says. Stiles had guessed as much, Peter didn’t exactly strike him as forgiving. “Usually, I’d probably be dumping your body off in some alley by now. Make it look like a robbery or something like that, the usual.”_ _

__“Oh, I have the pleasure of bedding clean up crew.” Useful for something besides a good fuck, he could come in handy. “Still though, definitely not the worst lay I’ve ever had. Better be careful there, Theo. Who knows, I might just get addicted and have to take you with me.”_ _

__“Don’t tease me.” Theo says, heavily.“Even if you were serious, he’d never let me go.”_ _

__There’s hope there but something else as well, Stiles gets the feeling Theo has been looking for a way out for some time. He pats Theo;s head like a petulant child._ _

__“I can be very persuasive.” he assures him. “Might take that Corey guy too. He good at anything?”_ _

__“Umm, he’s a great thief. Even better at reconnaissance, he can get damn near anywhere without being seen.” Theo’s mind is racing, getting away from Peter was a pipe dream. “How are you planning to do this?” He’s truly interested now, that’s good because Stiles has plans for this one. He’s been looking for another asset willing to truly get their hands dirty._ _

__Stiles grins, lying on his back and pulling Theo to his side. “See here’s the thing. I did some research, well I had a friend do some research into the Hales. I really thought he had this Kira chick being kept somewhere, so I had a bargaining chip hidden away in a storage container down by Beacon Bay.” He’d been truly disappointed to find out that Peter didn’t have the girl, he’d planned a speech and everything._ _

__“What is it?”_ _

__“Who actually.” Stiles relays with a laugh. “Ever heard the name, Kate Argent?”_ _


End file.
